


Не оставляй надежды

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Не оставляй [2]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Сиквел к тексту Не оставляй следов, но может читаться и отдельно.
Relationships: Priam | Inoel | Spy, Priam/Spy
Series: Не оставляй [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065845





	Не оставляй надежды

“Все будет отлично”, — вкрадчиво заверял Шин-Джарр, лукаво поблескивая глазами из-за натянутой чуть не до бровей повязки, скрывавшей лицо. “Дело верное”, — поддакивал его напарник, так и не удосужившийся назвать своего имени. Приама это не напрягало: в кругах воров и шпионов в одинаковом ходу были как имена, так и описания вроде “толстяк со шрамом во всю рожу, что в том году Вельев замок обнес”. Самого Приама тоже мало кто по имени знал, обычно обозначая его емким “крылатый неженка”. В лицо, конечно, звали “эй, демон!”, но что бы за вор был Приам, если бы не знал, как отзываются о нем за спиной.

Но если бы только это делало его хорошим вором! Сплетни о себе знал все, а задание провалил!

Документа в столе графа не оказалось, хотя тайник в указанном месте Приам обнаружил и даже прихватил оттуда парочку интересных пергаментов в утешение. По-хорошему, надо было тут же и уходить: вернул бы заказчику задаток, и все. Ну, пострадала бы слегка репутация безупречного наемника, подумаешь: провалы бывают у всех. Но Приам так привык никогда не проигрывать, что задержался, тщательно обшаривая кабинет в поисках нужного свитка. Ничего не нашел, посчитал даже, что граф все-таки хранит искомый документ в другом месте, и уже начал думать, не наведаться ли в спальню — поискать другие тайники… как вдруг за дверью послышались шаги, а в щель пробился тонкий лучик желтого света от чахлой свечи.

Про бессоницу графа Приам знал, но Шин-Джарр обещал сегодня подмешать в замковое вино такое снотворное, чтобы вся семья графа продрыхла ночь напролет. Подвел? Или снотворное не подействовало как следует на привычный к сонным снадобьям организм графа? Но об этом лучше подумать потом.

Приам быстро оценил свое положение — сплошь заставленный книжными шкафами кабинет без единого укромного уголка, тяжелый стол из медового дерева, роскошное кресло, вполне способное удобством и отделкой потягаться с троном. И узкое окно-бойница, забранное ярким цветным витражом, изображающим противостояние Мизраэля и Ашкаэля. Приам еще когда издали присматривался к замку, фыркнул: мастер поместил торжествующего Мизраэля вверху, а Ашкаэля, которого можно было лишь по трону с цепями угадать, вдохновенно показал побежденным, со склоненной головой. Приам, в отличие от мастера, видел обоих стражей в деле и совсем не был уверен в безоговорочной победе Мизраэля. Скорее — наоборот.

Однако требовалось не витраж разглядывать, а срочно что-то делать, иначе следующее окно вполне может украсить сцена доблестной победы графа над наглым вторженцем.

Приам метнулся к окну, ловко, без малейшего скрипа поддел щеколду и сжал зубы. Пролезть — пролезет, хоть и с трудом, но крыльями придется пожертвовать. Тут невысоко, на нижнюю галерею можно спрыгнуть безбоязненно. Ну, пятки потом болеть будут, не страшно. Не хуже крыльев. А там и лечебное зелье выпить можно будет. Главное — дождаться, когда хилый напарник Шин-Джарра отвлечет стражу, чтобы смыться незамеченным. Всего-то и придется минуты три повисеть, пока Шин-Джарр не заметит свет в окне кабинета.

Дверная ручка повернулась, и Приам мощным рывком, не давая себе времени подумать и испугаться, протиснул тело в узкую щель. Раздался тихий, отчетливый и очень противный хруст, и сначала Приама передернуло от ощущения сместившихся костей — а уж потом пришла адская, невыносимая боль. Лишь чудом Приам уцепился скрюченными пальцами за край окна вместо того, чтобы кулем свалиться вниз. Створку он так и не закрыл, отчего при взгляде вверх казалось, что это на него Мизраэль смотрит торжествующе, воздев руки перед последней атакой.

Приам судорожно выдохнул и принялся отсчитывать мгновения. Вот-вот должен был раздаться невнятный шум, потом глухой топот тяжелых ботинок стражи, спешащей разобраться с беспорядком, и можно будет прыгнуть вниз вместо того, чтобы болтаться на стене, как коврик после стирки.

Прошла минута, за ней вторая и третья. Да где же Шин-Джарр?! Или Приам просто сбился с ритма, посчитал секунды слишком быстро? Неудивительно, при такой боли и в таком положении время, конечно, будет течь куда медленнее, чем обычно...

В кабинете шебуршал граф: кажется, открытого окна не заметил, достал какую-то книгу и попытался читать, сначала изредка, потом все чаще переворачивая страницы. Острый слух Приама этот шелест терзал похуже, чем барабан у самого уха, но все-таки лучше было концентрироваться на нем, а не на острой, режущей боли, прошивающей крылья от малейшего движения или легчайшего дуновения ночного ветерка. Но наконец граф звучно захлопнул кожаный переплет и отнес книгу на место… а потом заскрипел ящик стола.

Одурманенный болью Приам тем не менее сообразил, что дальше ждать бессмысленно, выбираться нужно самому. И неловко приземлился на нижнюю галерею одновременно с тем, как граф на весь замок взревел:

— СТРАЖА! В ЗАМКЕ ВОР!

Боли в отбитых пятках Приам даже не почувствовал — ее затмила жестокая, беспощадно терзающая спину и грудь боль в сломанных крыльях. Из-за двух-трех сломанных костей Приаму теперь казалось, что он попал под пресс, не оставивший в теле ни единой целой косточки. Каждый шаг отдавался в спине, каждый поворот влек за собой мучительную судорогу, прошивавшую от позвоночника до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах.

Приам впервые в жизни повредил крылья. Всегда берег их как зеницу ока, в самых жестоких схватках предпочитал подставить под удар руку или даже живот, но не крыло. Поэтому сейчас оказался совершенно не готов к аду, обрушившемуся на него. Шагнул то ли вперед, то ли вбок, как пьяный, покачнулся, прогоняя цветные круги перед глазами. Мимо прогрохотали двое стражников с факелом. Приама не заметили лишь потому, что он инстинктивно отшатнулся в тень между колоннами. Обычно спрятаться он бы не смог — размах крыльев не позволял: хоть что-то непривычное доблестные вояки да заметили бы и проверили. Но крылья висели за спиной безжизненным плащом и в глаза теперь не бросались.

Упрямо помотав головой, чтобы прогнать слабость, Приам выпрямился и зло дернул себя за крыло, чтобы не путалось в ногах. Из глаз брызнули слезы, на миг затуманив зрение, но и легче тоже стало. По крайней мере, Приам осознал вдруг, что доводилось ему терпеть боль и похуже. Редко, правда, но все же. Переломанный позвоночник болел сильнее. И когда голову пробил вражеский топор, чувствовал Приам себя куда хуже. Сейчас — больно, страшно немного, и тяжело придется на обратном пути. Но — не безнадежно. Он выдержит и выберется.

И видели бы сейчас кривую, страшную ухмылку Приама те, кто впервые прозвал его неженкой…

Мимо промчалась еще одна пара караульных, да и остальной замок оживал на глазах — то и дело в окнах вспыхивал свет. Вот уже и кто-то из слуг большими скачками пронесся мимо, и еще один — бойкий старикан просеменил вслед, грозно потрясая клюкой. Приам дождался, когда дедок скроется за поворотом, и бестрепетно шагнул в коридор. Осмотрелся. Были бы крылья — улетел бы прямо с галереи. А была бы веревка, как у всех других воров, спустился бы во двор и уже оттуда нашел бы выход. Однако раз нет ни того, ни другого, приходилось полагаться только на свою память и удачу.

Приам навострил уши, еще раз прогнал по памяти маршрут до тайного хода, у которого искать будут вряд ли, потому что ни один приличный вор не полезет через канализацию — этак его любой стражник унюхает. Но если для входа туннель не годился, то для выхода — идеальный вариант. И Приам уже знал, как туда попасть.

Он передернул плечами, заново убеждаясь, что способен терпеть боль, и мягким стелющимся шагом заскользил к цели.

***

— Я слышал, у тебя недавно были проблемы, — раздался над плечом чуть насмешливый голос со знакомыми мурлычущими интонациями.

Приам не вздрогнул и даже не обернулся в гневе — хотя обычно терпеть не мог, когда к нему незаметно подкрадываются, демонстрируя собственное превосходство. Этот голос слишком успокаивал, чтобы пугаться или злиться.

Вот только что он здесь делает?

— Я бы не назвал это проблемами, — ровно ответил Приам и, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой: — Садись. Трактирщик! Вина покрепче!

— Не ждал, что ты меня пригласишь, — усмехнулся шпион, но стул выдвинул и благодарно кивнул подавальщице, проворно притащившей большой кувшин и вторую кружку. Трактир был почти полон, однако шпион умел производить впечатление, если нужно, и его всегда обслуживали сразу. Приам иронично приподнял бровь — мог бы и не привлекать к ним внимания. А с другой стороны, шпион и потрошитель за одним столом и так достаточно колоритная компания, нет смысла таиться.

— Я же не идиот, — фыркнул Приам, подставляя кружку под густую струю. Шпиону вино принесли куда лучше, чем ему самому. — Если ты потрудился меня найти, тебе что-то нужно. Можно подумать, я в таком случае смогу тебя прогнать!

— Иногда ты отлично соображаешь, — хмыкнул шпион, закончив наполнять кружки. — А иногда я удивляюсь, что ты еще жив.

— Я тоже, — глухо откликнулся Приам и поднял кружку.

Первый раз выпили молча и не чокаясь. Оба слишком хорошо знали, за кого.

— Так зачем я тебе понадобился? — не став больше выдерживать паузу, спросил Приам. — Последний раз мы виделись, когда ты сообщил мне о смерти Иноэль.

— У меня и сейчас новости не из приятных, — не стал утешать шпион. Эту прямолинейность Приам в нем уважал, хоть и бесила она порой. У самого Приама так не получалось — выходило или грубо, или никак. А шпион ухитрялся говорить неприятные вещи и без излишнего сочувствия, и без болезненной жестокости. Если бы тогда Приам не от него узнал об Иноэль…

— Выкладывай, — Приам сделал большой глоток, готовясь к худшему. Мало ли какие известия мог принести шпион? Может, Приама выследили легионы? Они вроде притихли после гибели Иноэль, но мстительность Аристы вкупе с непредсказуемым, капризным нравом избалованного суккуба — не то, о чем можно забыть с легким сердцем. Или инквизиция, вроде бы под давлением Императора Ламберта поумерившая пыл, снова вспомнила о ловком потрошителе, сумевшем уйти из ее загребущих рук? Придется снова пускаться в бега? Ведь гибель будет означать, что Приам вернется в ад. И пытки телесные — не самое страшное, что могут с ним там сотворить.

— Шин-Джарр и его дружок не просто облажались во время кражи у графа Вортрана. Тебя сыграли вслепую и откровенно подставили.

— Погоди, что? — озадачился Приам, ожидавший куда более глобальных новостей и не сразу понявший, о чем шпион говорит. — Что значит — сыграли вслепую? Они, конечно, скоты, что перепугались тревоги и смылись, подстава как она есть, но…

— Головой-то подумай, — поморщился шпион. Поскольку в это время он делал глоток, трактирщик, коршуном следивший за их столом, переменился в лице и замахал руками подавальщице. Та птичкой порхнула в погреб, и полминуты спустя полупустой кувшин и так весьма приличного вина с заискивающей улыбкой заменили на полный — вина отменного. Да еще прохладного, самое то жаркой, душной ночью.

Раньше Приам взвился бы на такое предложение, и плевать, что шпион сильнее. Но смерть Иноэль сгладила между ними самые острые углы — а может, та ночь, когда Приам бился в истерике в руках молчаливого шпиона, осознав наконец, что никогда больше не увидит ни господина Хаархуса, ни Иноэль. И что в его жизни отныне нет цели — кроме как не погибнуть, чтобы не попасть в ад. И не оказаться в руках кого-то из легионов или инквизиторов…

Было очень много того, чего Приам не должен был допустить. И совсем ничего, что он мог бы — или хотел — сделать.

— А ты объясни, — он глотнул уже нового вина, прижмурился от удовольствия. Самому Приаму пробовать подобное доводилось, только если он грабил винный погреб какого-нибудь гурмана. И таким доводилось заниматься.

В человеческих городах, даже вот таких, нейтральных, где все решало золото, а не внешность, потрошителям хорошего вина не наливали. А уж пиво Приам и вовсе заказывать не рисковал. Кто знает, чем его разбавят для демона…

— Ты что, не расспросил народ как следует о графе? — шпион тоже довольно прищурился, послал подавальщице покровительственную улыбку, и спешащая мимо их столика девушка на ходу стрельнула глазами, кокетливо наклонив чернокосую головку. На какой-то миг почудилось, что сейчас с бледного личика глянут серые глаза, но Приам отогнал наваждение. В трактире он сидел уже давно, кувшин вина у него был не первый и даже не второй, так что потребовались некоторые усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на разговоре со шпионом и не погрузиться в сожаления о несбывшемся.

— Расспросил, конечно, — оскорбился Приам и излишне резко поставил кружку на стол. Трактирщик убедился, что недоволен отнюдь не шпион, и потерял к их столу интререс.

— Тогда какого молоха ты поверил в то, что существует зелье, способное его усыпить? У графа потому и бессоница, что на него уже ни один сонный отвар не действует! Даже из столицы лекаря выписывали, это все знают. С чего ты так положился на россказни двух темных слуг? Да существуй такое средство, они бы куда больше заработали, если бы продавали его графу, а не организовывали кражу его завещания.

— Откуда ты знаешь про завещание? — не то чтобы Приам удивился, но любопытно все-таки было.

— Вот про это я и говорил, — недовольно скривился шпион и откинулся на стуле, покачнулся, замер, идеально балансируя на двух ножках так, словно сидел на устойчивой поверхности. Даже крепкое вино его не взяло, хотя выпил он уже не меньше кувшина.

Кто-то за соседним столом попытался возмутиться, что шпион перегораживает проход и вообще мешает честным людям — а ну как свалится? — но тот, не оборачиваясь, запустил три иглы в висящую над стойкой за его спиной картину: по одной в каждый глаз тролля и одну точно в центр лба. Трактирщик, над чьей головой просвистели иглы, даже не дрогнул, а подавальщица и вовсе восторженно пискнула. Зато протесты окружающих усохли на корню, и шпион продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Завещание выкрал я. Представь себе мое изумление, когда я узнаю, что ты той ночью тоже побывал в замке Вортрана! Подозреваю, мы разминулись на несколько минут, и странно, что в кабинете не столкнулись. А община темных слуг в последний момент узнала, что в ближайшее время завещание попытаются перехватить. Они постарались сработать на опережение, но своих подставлять не стали. Слишком рискованно без должной подготовки. Зато тебя разыграть — ничего не стоит. Все знают, что ты берешься за первое предложенное задание вне зависимости от сложности.

— Знали, значит… — Приам задумчиво поболтал остатками вина в кружке, допил их одним глотком и решил, что ему хватит. Или нет?..

— Ты не удивлен.

— Удивлен, но не этому, — хмыкнул Приам. Он действительно брался за первую попавшуюся работу, без разницы, простую или запредельно сложную. Но если в тот раз их столкнули лбами со шпионом — с Шэнго, — то закономерно, что Приама постигла неудача. Шпион куда опытнее. Странно другое… — Твоя информация не стоила того, чтобы искать меня. Так что тебе на самом деле нужно?

Шпион вернулся в нормальное положение. Ножки стула гулко стукнули по грязному, затоптанному деревянному полу, но в царившем вокруг гаме вряд ли кто-то придал значение этому звуку. Только у Приама зазвенело в ушах.

— Мне нужен ты, — просто ответил шпион и кинул на стол золотую монету.

А пока Приам хватал воздух ртом — раcтворился в толпе, словно его и не было.

***

Пробовали когда-нибудь найти шпиона, который не хочет быть найденным?

Сначала Приам метался по всему городу, расспрашивал, игнорируя недоуменные, испуганные, брезгливые взгляды. Потом слегка остыл, успокоился, взял себя в руки и начал методично отлавливать всех информаторов, которых знал. Бывшие разбойники, сменившие меч и кистень на сытую городскую жизнь, но не потерявшие связей с родным теневым миром, гильдия темных слуг, хорошенько прижатая за подставу, маги, балующиеся незаконными экспериментами: Приам опросил всех, до кого дотянулся, но ни одна живая душа не знала ничего об умелом шпионе, похитившем завещание графа Вортрана. А Приам был очень… убедителен, когда спрашивал.

Следующую неделю он пил и бесился, бесился и пил. Не только злосчастный “Охотничий привал”, в котором Приам встретился с Шэнго, но и куда менее приличные заведения за эти семь дней перестали пускать его на порог. Правда, когда даже из занюханной “Волчьей ямы” вышибала непочтительным пинком выкинул Приама, не посмотрев, что демон, он немного пришел в себя. Обругал последними словами собственный идиотизм и то, что сдался раньше времени. Господин Хаархус ему порой поручал задания в разы сложнее, и Приам всегда справлялся. Да, он отвык от по-настоящему сложных миссий, привык за последние два года работать на каких-то мелких заказчиков. Но это не значит, что растерял мастерство.

Первым делом он закупился лечебными зельями: обычно с собой лишних склянок не таскал, но слишком хорошо помнил, чем обернулась последняя миссия. С одной стороны, полезно было убедиться в том, что в крайнем случае Приам сумеет справиться даже с болью в крыльях. С другой — повторения такого крайнего случая ему очень не хотелось.

Затем настала очередь припасов: тех, которые долго не портятся в дороге. Кто знает, сколько недель, а то и месяцев, займут поиски шпиона? Приам избаловался, работая в основном по городам да близлежащим замкам. Конечно, он часто перебирался с места на место, чтобы не успеть примелькаться, но обычный переезд не сравнить с долгим путешествием, цель которого не известна. Сейчас предстояло вспомнить и навыки выживания в глухом лесу, и всю осторожность, изрядно заржавевшую под двухгодичным слоем безразличия к собственной судьбе.

Ведь если подумать — прежний Приам не бросился бы в окно, ломая крылья. И не потому, что предпочел бы попасться страже и медленно, мучительно издохнуть в подземелье графского замка, чтобы прямиком оттуда попасть в ад, где его ждет не дождется Бетрезен. Нет, прежний Приам просто не допустил бы ситуации, в которой крыльями пришлось бы пожертвовать. Сначала он бы досконально все проверил, убедился в надежности якобы волшебного снадобья, а уж потом взялся за работу. Это не срочное задание от господина Хаархуса, а всего лишь очередная бессмысленная работа. Мог бы и отказаться, если бы не был уверен в своем успехе.

Но что-то заставило его взяться — как заставляло хвататься за любую миссию, способную хоть ненадолго отвлечь от того, что было. И что уже никогда не будет…

Или будет, даже если не так, как тогда?

Приам упрямо стиснул зубы, отгоняя от себя болезненные мысли. Сначала он найдет шпиона и набьет ему рожу. А уж потом поговорят. И, возможно, что-то решится — для них обоих.

Преисполнившись решимости и наконец-то имея перед собой четкую цель, Приам одним пасмурным, идеально пригодным для путешествия утром отправился в путь.

И тут же, едва выйдя за городские стены, обнаружил, что, оказывается, соскучился по путешествиям. И что не летал просто так, для удовольствия, уже больше года. Все как-то не хотелось. Даже для дела он последнее время крыльями пользовался редко и равнодушно, совсем не испытывая той пронзительной жажды почувствовать под собой пустоту, увидеть землю далеко под ногами. Почти и забыл, как когда-то страдал, всего несколько дней не имея возможности подняться в воздух…

Стоило это осознать, как крылья дрогнули, сами развернулись во всю ширь, ловя встречный ветер — против которого так легко и так сладко лететь… Приам поймал себя на том, что почти разбежался, почти прыгнул вверх, сделав мощный взмах крыльями, и чуть не вспахал носом дорожную пыль, запнувшись от неожиданности. Нет уж, лучше отойти подальше от населенных мест, потому что парящий около человеческого города демон — отличная мишень для любого ловкого стрелка, желающего потом похвалиться удалью перед дружками и девками.

Несколько лиг, которые раньше Приам проходил, не задумываясь, на этот раз показались ему бесконечными. Но город пропал из виду, даже окружавшие его деревеньки скрылись за горизонтом, и вокруг остались только нетронутые луга, а впереди — полный агрессивного зверья лес, из-за которого люди и не решались строить дома слишком далеко от города. Даже здесь могут водиться лихие разбойники с луками, и днем лететь опасно, но Приам уже не в силах был терпеть: скинул плащ, небрежно запихал его в котомку и наконец-то — наконец-то! — оттолкнулся от земли.

Восторг ударил в лицо встречным воздушным потоком, перехватил горло, не давая как следует вдохнуть, до боли заломил назад отвыкшие от регулярных нагрузок крылья. Приам плевал на все — он летел, он поднимался все выше, и ему было хорошо — так хорошо, как давно уже он себя не чувствовал. Он набирал в горсти пушистые облака и растирал лицо их ледяной влагой, нырял в низкие, темно-серые тучи, поднимался так высоко, как мог, а потом резко падал, раскинув руки и сложив крылья, пока мощный ветер, гнавший облака, не подхватывал легкое тело, подсказывая, что дальше падать опасно.

Приам дышал и не мог надышаться, смеялся до боли в груди и орал что-то восторженное, пока не охрип.

Уже потом, почти упав с небес на землю — крылья в развернутом состоянии пришлось держать руками, иначе они норовили сложиться, не выдерживая нагрузки, — Приам лежал на траве, глядя в чернильно-черное небо, и думал. В основном, конечно, о шпионе и о том, что он сделал для Приама. В первый раз — сам сказал про Иноэль и не позволил натворить глупостей сгоряча. Во второй — выдернул из болота собственной никчемности, дав пусть и временную, но цель.

Заставив снова почувствовать себя живым.

Выходит, Приам задолжал ему сердечное спасибо… но это не значит, что мордобоя шпион все-таки не заслужил.

С этой мыслью пришел и глубокий, впервые за два года спокойный сон.

***

Человеческая столица, сердце Империи, оказалась поразительно терпелива к чужакам. В отличие от провинциальных городов, где любой не-человек каждую секунду рисковал нарваться на “А чёй-то ты тут делаешь, убогий?” и дальнейшее выяснение, кто тут на самом деле убогий, Фергал одинаково равнодушно смотрел что на людей, что на эльфов, что на гномов. А местные разбойники и вовсе не делали различий между шпионом, потрошителем и тугом. Им хоть говорящий пень — лишь бы дело свое знал.

Приятно удивленный нравами, Приам, тем не менее, задерживаться здесь не планировал, а потому даже жильем не озаботился: сразу отправился по наводке и одновременно протекции одного старого знакомого. Тот не гарантировал, что Приаму улыбнется удача и из затеи вообще хоть что-нибудь выйдет, но поговорить с местным главой гильдии стоило.

Разговор получился тяжкий: Приам понятия не имел, отчего почтенный глава столичных воров мялся и с нелепой неловкостью уходил от ответов на осторожные, но вполне четкие вопросы, однако что-то тут было нечисто. И сразу стало понятно, что выяснить тут ничего не удастся — по крайней мере, от самого главы и прямо сейчас. Зато появился повод подольше задержаться в городе и, возможно, поискать компромат или иные рычаги давления на упрямого старика. После четырех месяцев бесплодных шатаний по стране должна же у Приама пявиться хоть какая-то достойная зацепка!

Буквально в двух шагах от особняка главы гильдии, которого обычные люди считали просто удачливым купцом, Приама ухватил за полу плаща какой-то оборванец.

— Дядь, дай монетку! — звонко выкрикнул он, сверкая хитрющими зелеными глазами, и сдул упавшую на нос длинную соломенную челку.

— Отцепись, ребенок, — раздраженно велел Приам, делая попытку уйти. Но упрямый мальчишка вцепился как клещ и продолжал канючить:

— Ну дяяяядь, ну дааааааай монетку!

Мальчишка явно относился к той породе людей, которым проще дать, чем объяснить, почему “нет”. Приама эта черта и раздражала, и восхищала одновременно. Как раз таким был Шэнго…

— Держи, — он все-таки кинул мальчишке серебрушку, чтобы отвязался. Тот поймал на лету, радостно улыбнулся во весь рот и вдруг лукаво посоветовал:

— Ежели вам надо чего, так вы с левой рукой господина Кайхе потолкуйте. Третий дом по Колесной вниз с Цветочного Холма!

И был таков.

Других дел у Приама сейчас не было, и он решил — почему бы и нет? Уличные оборванцы зачастую знают не меньше, а то и больше руководства воровской гильдии. Только вот с чужаками они этим знанием делятся редко, и такому, как Приам, обычно даже спрашивать бесполезно. А тут такой шанс! Конечно, возможно, и ловушка, но что-то подсказывало — настоящий, полезный совет. Левая рука, то есть второй помощник главы воровской гильдии, действительно мог что-то знать, а убедить его должно быть проще, чем самого главу.

Приам поправил изрядно похудевшую котомку — в своем поиске он изрядно забросил работу, берясь лишь за по-настоящему интересные заказы, даже если это означало трудности с деньгами. Ну ничего. Один разговор — и можно будет заняться поиском приличной таверны, а следом — жилья на съем. Найти указанный дом ведь будет не так уж и сложно...

...надо было дать мальчишке золотой. Может, тогда, помимо номера дома, оборванец указал бы и нужный этаж!

Столица отличалась не только равнодушием к приезжим всех рас или редкостной для человеческого города чистотой, но и своеобразной архитектурой. Только в Фергале дома строили в целых пять этажей, не всякий замок таким количеством похвастаться может. И что еще более странно — жили там отнюдь не богачи, а обычные работяги, снимавшие в лучшем случае комнату, а то и просто угол. Приам наслышан был о подобных общежитиях, но в человеческой столице раньше не бывал и не сообразил, что тут надо не только номер дома выспрашивать.

Теперь придется ждать ночи, чтобы осмотреть окна поближе — благо летать Приам умел почти бесшумно. Такой вариант, как расспросить местных жителей, он даже не рассматривал. Во-первых, добропорядочные горожане вряд ли в курсе, кто из соседей состоит в гильдии воров. Во-вторых — в любом случае слух о демоне разнесется моментально и почти наверняка или спугнет дичь, или обеспечит Приаму массу неприятностей. Одно дело — по протекции встретиться с главой. Другое — за его спиной пытаться поговорить с его помощником. Стоит ли упоминать, что в воровскую среду за уточнениями Приам тоже соваться не собирался?

Итак, прилететь ночью и…

— Ну здравствуй, — раздалось за спиной, и Приам судорожно схватился за рукоять халади. — Быстро ты. Я ждал тебя еще через полгода, знаешь ли. Расскажешь, как нашел?

Приам медленно, угрожающе развернулся, не выпуская рукояти. Очень хотелось пустить клинок в ход — этот негодяй!..

— Не говори мне, что случайно проходил мимо моего дома и я все неправильно понял, — расхохотался шпион… впрочем, какой он сейчас шпион? Одет скорее как наемник, в простую куртку с нашитыми поверх стальными пластинами и свободные штаны, без вечного капюшона, с непривычно открытым лицом и распущенными черными волосами. Зеленые глаза насмешливо и ласково щурятся, за плечом рукоять длинного меча, в руках — такая же котомка, как у самого Приама.

— Повезло, — кое-как выдавил Приам. Он и сам знал, что совсем на себя не похож в тяжелом доспехе, снятом с убитого копейщика, да еще закутанный в бархатный, пусть и порядком потрепанный плащ. Не так, ох не так одеваются профессиональные воры… зато его демоническая сущность не бросается в глаза. Однако видеть шпиона в облике простого рубаки, да еще здесь, на довольно людной улице человеческой столицы, все равно было очень странно.

— Ты намерен только драться? Или все-таки поднимешься? — шпион приподнял бровь и кивнул на дом. Приам поджал губы, но приглашение принял.

Шпион снимал отдельную комнату на последнем этаже, скудно, но удобно обставленную: два сундука разных размеров, один под вещи, второй, похоже, под трофеи; письменный стол, на котором царил прямо-таки неестественный порядок. Можно было даже решить, что владелец им попросту не пользуется, если бы не отсутствие пыли. Ну и потом, Приам вполне верил, что шпион привык все поддерживать в идеальной чистоте — без самоорганизованности в их деле никуда. А еще кровать — нет, Кровать. Огромная, с удобным даже на вид матрасом, в меру жестким — не утонешь, но и достаточно мягким, чтобы спать было уютно, как на облаке. Особенно Приама покорили льняные простыни — он обожал запах некрашеного льна.

Пока он осматривался, шпион успел быстро опорожнить котомку в один из сундуков и аккуратно уложить туда же куртку, оставшись в грубой крестьянской рубахе и штанах. Сапоги он еще у порога нога за ногу содрал, и они теперь сиротливо стояли в углу у двери.

— Тебе не жарко? — насмешливо поинтересовался шпион, кивая на плащ. В общем-то, его вопрос вполне мог быть своеобразным “чувствуй себя как дома”. А мог и большим. От Приама зависело.

С того раза, когда они были втроем с Иноэль у ручья, Приам ни с кем не сходился — даже со шпионом, хотя возможность была. Но чужих людей не хотелось, а оказаться в руках шпиона… Шэнго — и не держать в своих объятиях Иноэль — Приам не мог. Слишком больно, слишком…

Вот только вернуть тот день уже не получится — и лишать себя того, что могло бы, хоть ненадолго, сделать его счастливым, Приам больше не хотел. Даже если потом будет больно.

Даже если больно будет во время.

— Жарко, — решительно ответил он и скинул плащ, наконец-то позволяя крыльям развернуться во весь размах. Комната у шпиона все-таки оказалась большой — кончики крыльев так и не коснулись ни одной из стен.

Сам хозяин наблюдал за Приамом уже с кровати, на которую неизвестно когда переместился. Поначалу подобные фокусы Приама нервировали, сейчас лишь забавляли. Пусть выпендривается, если хочет.

Под взглядом шпиона он снова потянулся и принялся неспешно, но и не затягивая, снимать доспех: наручи, нагрудник, поддоспешник… наконец остались только штаны, и шпион едва заметно шевельнул бровью. Можно было подойти, сесть рядом, просто поговорить или даже помолчать. Можно было лечь и уснуть — все-таки Приам очень устал, а кровать легко вместит двоих, и не менее уставший шпион спокойно выспится рядом.

А можно было все так же неторопливо снять штаны, чтобы обнаженным усесться к нему на колени — что Приам и сделал.

— Не думал, что ты решишься, — щекотно выдохнул куда-то между его ключиц шпион.

— Я тоже, — фыркнул Приам. Он уже отдавал тело — так какой смысл скрывать чувства?

— Не пожалеешь? — на всякий случай спросил шпион, медленно поглаживая его спину между крыльями. Широкие, мозолистые ладони по нежной коже — чувствительно, даже очень, и Приам уже начинал дрожать. Но силы на ехидный ответ нашел:

— Зависит от тебя!

Шпион только усмехнулся и, рывком приподняв его, заставил оседлать свои колени — так, что теперь Приам оказался с ним лицом к лицу, в полностью открытой, чересчур уязвимой позе.

И наслаждался этим.

Рубашку шпион снял почти сразу, а до штанов не дошел, не сдержавшись и принявшись грубо целовать шею Приама. На светлой, покрытой естественными наростами коже завтра будут роскошные синяки, но Приама это совсем не заботило. Пусть останутся следы — он больше не боялся думать и помнить о шпионе, больше не страшился чрезмерной близости. Даже если в этот раз Иноэль между ними не было.

Чужие уверенные руки ласкающими движениями прошлись по крыльям, отвели их назад — почти больно и в то же время сладко, заставив почувствовать себя еще более уязвимым — ведь шпион сейчас с легкостью мог как покалечить Приама, так и доставить ему удовольствие, и осознавать это, зная, что бояться нечего, было особенно сладко.

Приам коротко застонал от очередного укуса в шею, тут же одернул себя — нужно тише! — и запустил пальцы в длинные волосы. Провел по затылку, большими пальцами — за ушами, где кожа особенно чувствительна к прикосновениям… Шпион оторвался от его шеи, довольно наклонил голову, как кот, и с поистине кошачьей наглостью заявил:

— Можешь не сдерживаться. Соседей не будет до вечера… а я все равно заставлю тебя кричать.

Приам задохнулся — но не от наглости, а от того, что шпион, подкрепляя собственные слова, втянул в рот его сосок, одновременно сжав второй между пальцами и нежно, но довольно жестко покрутив.

Кто бы мог подумать, что соски окажутся настолько чувствительными… и что когда их болезненно прикусывают или жестко оттягивают — это может быть не только больно, но и приятно.

В руках шпиона Приам задыхался, до крови драл его плечи когтями, но тот лишь скалился и отвечал лаской на боль. А Приаму было слишком хорошо, чтобы контролировать себя: соски скоро припухли и стали еще чувствительнее, а шпион, удовлетворенный результатом, опустил руку ниже и теперь дразняще вычерчивал круги на животе Приама, с удовольствием ощущая, как вздрагивают и поджимаются от наслаждения мышцы. Иногда он кончиками пальцев задевал обнажившуюся, влажную головку члена, и Приам закусывал губы — когти когтями, а кричать он не собирался, если его действительно не заставят.

Он не знал, что было мучительнее: то, что шпион постоянно посасывал один из сосков, иногда катая его между зубами или щекоча языком, отчего у Приама поджимались пальцы на ногах, или прикосновения к головке его члена — каждый раз внезапные, острые, жалящие удовольствием и заставляющие подкидывать бедра в безмолвной просьбе “еще!”. А пока он пытался решить, это длилось и длилось, словно шпион поставил своей целью вымотать Приама и добиться…

Свободной рукой шпион неторопливо, покровительственно погладил Приама после очередной слишком интенсивной ласки, и тогда-то до него дошло.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипло вытолкнул он из пересохшего горла.

Шпион поднял голову, оставив в покое его соски, посмотрел — вроде бы снизу вверх, а казалось, что наоборот. Приам замер, гадая, верно ли разгадал намерение и не лучше ли было промолчать… когда шпион вдруг положил руку ему на затылок и притянул в поцелуй.

До этого Приам целовался лишь с Иноэль — и ее мягкая уступчивость не имела ничего общего с уверенным напором шпиона. Однако поплыл Приам так же, как тогда — сразу, размякнув, растекшись в его руках, не имея больше сил даже цеплять за его плечи. Но шпион перехватил его поудобнее и с легостью удержал на коленях, не позволив ни свалиться, ни даже остраниться.

Этот поцелуй нельзя было назвать нежным, но и жестоким он не был, скорее — властным, клеймящим — и обещающим. Когда они оторвались друг у друга, Приаму хватило одного взгляда в потемневшие глаза шпиона, чтобы одновременно прийти в себя и задрожать от предвкушения. Этот взгляд обещал все, что Приам мог выдержать, и еще больше.

Шпион еще раз коротко поцеловал его в губы, словно закрепляя достигнутую предыдущим поцелуем договоренность, и снова прихватил губами один из сосков. На этот раз Приам совсем не зажималсяя и не пытался инстинктивно отгородиться от своих ощущений, как с непривычки делал поначалу. Нет, теперь он купался в них, плыл в удовольствии, которое дарили чужие губы — и руки.

Сомкнувшиеся вокруг его члена пальцы заставили Приама судорожно выдохнуть и выгнуться, отведя крылья назад под недоступным, казалось, углом. Он этого и не заметил, зато заметил шпион — потому что повторил успешное действие: снова провел большим пальцем по головке, не сильно, без нажима, просто чуть-чуть щекоча ее твердой мозолью от меча. Приама словно подбросило, он дернулся в его руках, громко застонал — и захлебнулся криком, когда довольный такой реакцией шпион потер головку уже с нажимом.

— Шэнго, — выдохнул Приам, когда смог говорить.

На этот раз вздрогнул шпион — и Приам осознал вдруг, что, кажется, впервые назвал его по имени.

— Да? — откликнулся шпион, делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Почти успешно, между прочим, и Приам не мог не фыркнуть. А в ответ на выгнутую бровь покачал головой и, глядя в зеленые глаза, сейчас ставшие почти черными, уверенно сказал:

— Еще, Шэнго.

— Сам просил, — усмехнулся шпион… Шэнго в ответ, и движения его сменились: из вкрадчивых и изучающих стали уверенными, резкими, откровенно властными. Прелюдия закончилась.

Откуда появилось масло, Приам даже задумываться не стал, просто принял как данность — это же Шэнго, и нет ничего удивительного, что пару мгновений назад вход осторожно разминали совершенно сухие пальцы, а сейчас внутрь уже осторожно скользит смазанный кончик указательного.

Больно совсем не было — Шэнго хорошо, даже, пожалуй, до ревности хорошо знал, что делает, и Приаму оставалось только беспорядочно гладить его по лицу, по груди и плечам в ответ, размазывая кровь из нанесенных раньше царапин в диковинных узорах. А внутри уже было три пальца, и сладко тянуло от заполненности, а еще — от совсем легкого дискомфорта, который лишь оттенял удовольствие. Приам дышал прерывисто — и совсем перестал, когда пальцы вдруг разошлись, чувствительно растянув стенки, и потом согнулись, и один уперся в какую-то точку…

Даже если бы Приам ожидал подобного — крика бы удержать не сумел. Яркое наслаждение полыхнуло перед глазами, на один ослепительный миг захватило тело, отобрав у Приама контроль, и схлынуло. Сморгнув невольные слезы, Приам уставился прямо в довольные, улыбающиеся глаза Шэнго, и что-то ему подсказало, что легко он не отделается…

Шэнго безмолвно двинул пальцами внутри — “я рад, что мы друг друга понимаем”, — и Приам расслабился. Он знал, что в преддверии долгой, мучительной, хоть и сладкой пытки полагалось бы напрячься, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — когда Шэнго смотрел так, Приам совершенно терял волю.

И не видел в этом ничего ужасного.

Шэнго же почувствовал, как обмякло тело в его руках, окончательно поддаваясь, и просто поцеловал — коротко и нежно. А потом снова надавил на ту самую точку внутри, и Приама выгнуло, словно молнией ударило, от болезненного, через край хлестнувшего удовольствия.

Эту точку Шэнго не отпускал долго, второй рукой жестко удерживая Приама и не давая ему отстраниться даже тогда, когда ему стало настолько слишком, что из глаз невольно потекли слезы. Шэнго сцеловывал их — и продолжал с нажимом массировать Приама изнутри.

Оргазм, вырванный у измученного тела, сладкой судорогой скрутил мышцы, заставив Приама снова вцепиться когтями в плечи Шэнго, по новой раскрывая царапины.

— Шшшш, — Шэнго вытащил пальцы, но продолжал гладить сжимающийся вход, и Приам хотел было инстинктивно сдвинуть ноги, однако поза помешала. Зато Шэнго почувствовал, как напряглись его бедра, и с ласковой насмешкой поинтересовался: — Ты же не думаешь, что отделаешься так легко?

— Я на это рассчитывал, — негромко хмыкнул Приам, на самом деле изначально сомневавшийся, что после близости с Шэнго сможет нормально ходить без целебного зелья.

Разумеется, неискренность в его ответе Шэнго уловил моментально и лишь нежно лизнул вдоль шеи, после чего попытался ссадить с колен — наверное, чтобы снять штаны. Однако Приаму до смешного не хотелось менять уютную позу, и он покрепче вцепился в Шэнго.

— Не надо. Лучше просто расстегни их, хорошо?

— Ну, если ты так хочешь, — после короткой заминки не стал противиться Шэнго и распустил сначала ремень, затем пуговицы. Приам помнил его член — то есть казалось, что помнил. Сейчас член Шэнго виделся ему куда большим, чем тогда, даже не по себе немного стало. Впрочем, тогда Шэнго и не брал Приама в полном смысле этого слова.

— Боишься? — удивился Шэнго, внимательно слеживший за реакцией Приама.

— Есть немного, — легко признал он и, протянув руку, легонько сжал член в пальцах. Непривычное и одновременно знакомое ощущение, скорее приятное.

Экспериментируя, Приам провел ладонью вверх-вниз, потом кончиками пальцев и снова ладонью. Очень хотелось попробовать на вкус соблазнительно поблескивающую головку, но для этого пришлось бы сменить позу, а Приаму пока хотелось сидеть на коленях Шэнго.

Впрочем, долго играться Шэнго ему все равно не позволил: достал отброшенную было бутылочку с маслом и сам щедро смазал свой член. У Приама екнуло сердце — одновременно и хотелось сесть на него, и от предыдущего оргазма он еще не отошел, был слишком мягким и расслабленным, чтобы успешно контролировать свое тело.

— Не переживай, — заметив искру сомнения в его глазах, успокоил Шэнго. — Я буду тебя держать.

Как ни странно, после этих слов Приам окончательно расслабился и доверился ему — пусть делает так, как хочет. Приаму это, скорее всего, понравится. А если нет — всегда можно попросить остановиться. Шэнго послушается, Приам был уверен.

Поэтому ничуть не напрягся, когда сильные руки подхватили его под ягодицы и приподняли — как раз так, чтобы можно было насадить на член, и если Шэнго захочет или не удержит — то рывком.

Приам положил руки ему на плечи — не опираясь, а просто так. И Шэнго, прочитав в этом жесте безграничное доверие, вскинул голову для поцелуя.

Когда головка его члена раздвинула саднящие, ноющие мышцы входа, Приам с Шэнго медленно, вдумчиво целовались. Приам вздрогнул, но поцелуй не прервал, только задышал чаще, стараясь не слишком сильно концентрироваться на ощущении полноты — и мучительном отголоске того удовольствия, от которого он совсем недавно плакал и кричал в голос.

Шэнго опускал его на свой член медленно, почти незаметно, словно по волоску. Мышцы на его руках бугрились от напряжения, но Приам лишь оглаживал их в ответной ласке, ничуть не волнуясь, что чужое тело может и подвести, а тогда — резкое проникновение и сильная боль. Нет, Шэнго удержит.

И он удержал — лишь когда ягодицы Приама коснулись его бедер, Шэнго позволил себе просто обнять Приама, выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы. Приам дрожал, ему было слишком много — он все-таки не рассчитал, и надо было сказать “нет”, но… но тут Шэнго пришел в себя, обнял уже уверенней и спокойнее, погладил крылья, спину, нежно пощипал соски, заставив немного дернуться и тут же зашипеть от ощущений. Под его прикосновениями Приам свыкался со своим положением быстро, даже сам начал коротко нетерпеливо ерзать. Его член постепенно твердел, и Шэнго, заметив это, принялся ласкать его одной рукой. Второй он удержиал Приама от чрезмерно резких движений, особенно когда сам чуть-чуть, на пробу, вскидывал бедра, отчего Приам откровенно скулил. Движения члена внутри были совсем иными, не такими, как массаж пальцев, но удовольствия от того, как глубоко он входит, насколько сильно растягивает вход, было не меньше.

— Что же с тобой будет, когда я начну двигаться всерьез… — прошептал Приаму на ухо Шэнго — и обвел заостренную раковину кончиком языка.

— Начинай, — откликнулся Приам, чье восприятие уже затуманило подкатывающее удовольствие.

— Уверен?

— Да.

Шэнго перехватил его поудобнее — и вскинул бедра уже по-настоящему, не разогреваясь, а имея.

Приам кричал в такт его движениям и, забывшись, в клочья разодрал кожу на плечах. Но обнаружат они это только через несколько часов.

***

— Кошмар. У тебя есть целебное зелье?

— Так заживет.

— Мне самому поискать в твоих вещах?

— Первое сверху отделение большого сундука, раз тебе не лень вставать.

Не удостоив его ответом — хотя вставать и правда было лень, а еще чуть-чуть больно, — Приам вылез из постели и открыл сундук. Зелье оказалось на месте, небольшое, но как раз то, что надо для царапин.

— Пей, — безапелляционно велел Приам, сурово сдвинув брови. Шэнго, конечно, лишь посмеялся, но зелья глотнул. — Только мне оставь немного, — спохватился Приам, пока не поздно.

— Тебе-то зачем?

— Задница болит.

— Если сейчас выпьешь — исцелишься, конечно, но в следующий раз будет опять как в первый, — предупредил Шэнго лениво.

Приам задумался. С одной стороны, сейчас потерпеть и свыкнуться — в следующий раз больно не будет. С другой… сегодня боль отнюдь не мешала ему получать удовольствие, даже наоборот.

— Все равно оставь, — решил он под тяжелым, горячим взглядом. И демонстративно допил из протянутого пузырька.

Однако вместо того, чтобы возобновить ласки, Шэнго откинулся на кровать и внезапно сказал:

— Я тоскую по ней.

Приам молча устроился рядом. Какой смысл озвучивать то, что собеседник и без того прекрасно знает?

— Зачем ты вытащил меня… сам понимаешь, — вместо этого задал Приам давно терзавший его вопрос. — Ты ведь не влюблен в меня?

— В нее тоже нет. Просто без тебя будет скучно. А без нее… темно.

— Не то чтобы мы могли это изменить, — сухо, но уж как получилось, отрезал Приам. Не хотелось ему говорить на тоскливые темы сразу после того, как он сумел хотя бы ненадолго о них забыть. Но… и не говорить тоже не получалось, иначе и Шэнго бы промолчал.

— Почему же нет, — огорошил тот, скосив глаза на замершего в недоумении Приама. — Есть даже несколько способов. Но ни один из них не безопасен.

Томная нега, оставшаяся после нескольких часов ласк, в одно мгновение слетела с Приама. Шэнго смотрел на него внимательно и очень, очень серьезно.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Приам. Потому что если хоть один из этих планов выполним — они обязаны попробовать.

— Ну что ж, слушай... — не стал тянуть Шэнго.

И да, большинство его идей были сумасшедшими в лучшем случае и самоубийственными в худшем. Но что-то подсказывало — рано или поздно у них получится.

А значит — у них с Шэнго теперь есть цель.


End file.
